galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
Ursula Callistis
Ursula Callistis, born Chariot du Nord, is a female human teacher of the Luna Nova Magical Academy, and an advisor of Atsuko Kagari. She informed students to learn the magical trickery which manifest as new spells to make Atsuko and her pupils stronger than before. Ursula learned about an intense rivalry with Croix Meridies, who is launching Magitronics to form into battle-machines, now as Chariot to destroy much of enemy armistice and tactical defense. Biography Legend of Shiny Chariot Little known about Shiny Chariot who participate the Magical Festa when Atsuko Kagari was little. Chariot Du Nord explores her first steps of magic, before reaching to become Shiny Chariot to make people exciting by believing heart all over the world. As Shiny Chariot, she entered Magical Festa to create magical creatures and fireworks to all against people. Mankind had made jollity across the planet, before the evil Neuroi arrives controlled by Queen Beryl to consume swaths of the universe, as Shiny Chariot who was able to destroy them. Shiny Chariot wins the battle, and announcing to all civilians that a Believing heart is your magic before departing. Lessons Chariot du Nord, now known as Ursula Callistis becomes professor of Luna Nova Magical Academy had discovered Atsuko Kagari to learn tutorials of how to become a witch. As though she was quite triumphant as Atsuko Kagari had new plans to form leaders of all teams. Before her assignment of the Celestial Federation, Ursula Callistis waiting to attain ranks of lieutenants and commanders, until Diana Cavendish will become commander. As Ursula Callistis, Anne Finnelan, and Nelson were attend the ceremony that Atsuko, Amanda, and Diana to become commanders of the Lunar Witch Squadron, Eventually, Headmistress Mirlanda Holbrooke granted a wish to Ursula to continue numerous lessons for witches. Hannah England and Barbara Parker had disembark outside the Luna Nova Academy, as Ursula Callistis teach every student to begin lessons. Jasminka Antonenko will perform as heavy expert to deploy decoys of donuts to explode enemy garrisons, while Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger deploy reconfigured robots to eliminate enemy machines. Lotte Jansson and Sucy Manbavaran initialized as soldiers to defeat enemy forces, which leads to the end of the entire lesson. As though, they went success until Ursula Callistis helps Atsuko Kagari to continue her job in efforts to accomplish her task. The Battle for Luna Nova Hours before the battle of Luna Nova Academy, Ursula Callistis is frightened as the Dark Universal Empire's forces arrive on the land, She receive a distress call to the Celestial Federation to clear the garrisons of the Galactic Empire, Harvester forces, and the Martian forces encircling around the Magical Academy. The Harvester Supreme Commander approaches in his first steps to release the Ancient Dragon, until Ursula calls other witches to make their attempted halt, but the Supreme Commander pushed off of them. As Zephyr Shields deploy the Rebel Troopers to obliterate the Martian Bombardment Machines, He calls Ursula Callistis to defeat the rest of the Imperial TIE Fighters, Harvester Fighters, and Martian Assault Gunships. During the major assault, Ursula Callistis made her way to stop Archduke Granite, and Queen Beryl by wreak havoc over the Rebel fleet, She changes her hair from blue to red, in efforts to attack the rest of the enemy fighters before the Ancient Dragon has finally released from the depths. Atsuko, Amanda, and Diana saw the Dragon freed from the depths, thanks to Harvester Supreme Commander, and attempt to attack the dragon. In flight, Ursula attempt to disperse the Ancient Dragon's attacks, but it was no match in essential manner, and Nelson and Professor Anne Finnelan appears, thanks to Pinky Buflooms' assistance, gets an aid to stop the dragon. Ursula calls Zephyr and Diana to reach the tower to confront Harvester Supreme Commander, and reluctantly give a tough strength to fend away from the location. King Lear, General Carlist Rieekan, and Prince Escalus be aware of the Dragon, until Rieekan assisted Atsuko Kagari to remember the believing heart, and restore peace on Luna Nova Magical Academy. Ursula Callistis, Anne Finnelan and Nelson saw Atsuko Launch the Shiny Arc magical attack to destroy the dragon, and all of the forces of the Dark Universal Empire begins to retreat. As the battle comes to an end, Ursula Callistis and the rest of the staff, including Samantha Badcock, and Professor Pisces celebrated the pyrrhic victory over Luna Nova Magical Academy. Ursula appointed to Professor Finnelan to stay in the academy, and later enlisted to the Celestial Federation, waiting to visit to planet Earth, and disembarks to Collinwood. Mission Briefings Later, Ursula arrive to Collinwood to meet Barnabas Collins, Joe Haskell, Willie Loomis and Victoria Winters to learn about heroes to protect the light from the forces of evil, until Maleficent approaches. Ursula Callistis has made mission briefings about defeating enemy troops, Escorting payloads and numerous things to come around the galaxy, Meanwhile, Maleficent targeting the heroes that don't come at risk. Supreme commander Zephyr Shields informs to Barnabas Collins that Maleficent is beginning to deploy Bastion B73 forces and Heartless Soldiers, until Ursula and her witches will avert the Mistress of All Evil's goal. Lotte Jansson strike down Heartless Guard Armors and Air Soldiers, forcing Maleficent out of Collinwood and the heroes join the Celestial Federation. Prior to the end of mission to Collinsport, Professor Anne Finnelan arrive to the fleet to make a deal for the final stand against the Dark forces whilst Prince Escalus, and King Lear granted as a heroine of the Luna Nova Magical Academy, alongside Amanda O'Neill, Atsuko Kagari, and Diana Cavendish. Atsuko Kagari reply to Ursula that the fate of the galaxy lies in the Archduke's hands, then Sucy Manbavaran created more explosive potions to repel Stormtroopers, Heartless, Unversed, and other enemies all around many planets. Hours later, Ursula Callistis discussed a final curtain call to Zephyr Shields in order to ready for the final battle on Hosnian Prime.Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teachers Category:Witches Category:Humans